


Duty Friend

by NANOtrepang



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 扭曲仙境 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Transsexual, 性别转换 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANOtrepang/pseuds/NANOtrepang
Summary: 误食了变性药物的malleus借由性别的便利，与监督生在破寮度过了一个愉悦但不值得铭记的夜晚。
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Duty Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 女监督生和性转马哥激情百合（谢了兄弟，我也知道怪死了  
> 请不要模仿文中描述行为，不怎么安全  
> 题目取自名峰ed，真的很百合  
> ooc  
> 短

“少爷吃了一口silver的蘑菇烩饭结果变成女孩子了。”sebek如是说道，这种平静无力的语气着实惊到我了。我又细品了品，好像他说的事情本身才是最震撼人心的。

“什么，那不是太棒了吗。”我心里还想着为什么这种事情要跟我说，嘴巴里的色欲魔鬼已先行一步。

只见sebek青筋暴起，就要冲过来向我进行分贝攻击，大事不妙。我条件反射一般地叼起吃了一半的三明治，一个滑铲穿过餐桌下面，试图疾走逃离食堂。

然后就被Lilia用浮空魔法拎了回来，被迫看着sebek一边吼着要教训我一边被困到不行下一秒就要原地睡午觉的silver死死钳住。等他消了火，我的可爱三明治已经寂寞地躺在地上沾上了3万颗尘土。

“事情大致是这样的，”Lilia解释起来，“今天烩饭用的蘑菇好像是jade提供的，听他自己说好像是Floyd玩闹的时候打翻了azul的秘药。大概那时不小心溅在蘑菇上的。malleus可能不小心吃到了吸收了药液的蘑菇吧……”

“他运气好差啊……不过azul为什么会有那种秘药？”我被sebek抱怨silver没有好好试毒的话语吵到堵起了耳朵。

Lilia听了我的疑问也只是眯起眼睛笑着：“嗯哼，谁知道呢。”妖精听了都知道不是什么好事，我也起了一身冷汗不敢说什么。

“不过还好，明天清晨药效就过去了。”Lilia轻挥魔法笔将我缓缓放回到地面上，“现在要紧的事情是malleus身体不大舒服。女性的事情我不是很擅长，所以还要请你去看一下。”

“我又不是医生。您不了解女性吗？我感觉您在诓我。”Lilia作回应，只是对着我可爱微笑。绝妙，我已经下不了贼船了，只能跟着三人一同去到龙寮。

高挑纤细的可人儿正伏在沙发上，眉头颦蹙，眼眸迷离，叹出桃色的吐息。头上的黑角像往常一般漆黑优雅，如瀑的黑发同制服贴合着他的身体，勾勒出饱满的的身材，香汗顺着姣好面庞的柔软线条滴落在锁骨下，顺着乳沟流向未知之处。

我背过身去深吸一口气，反复暗示自己这条龙是个猛男，这只是暂时的幻像，色即是空，空即是色，低下身段，拉着他的手问道：“小malleus……呸，malleus同学哪里不舒服啦。”

“胸口好沉闷……站久了还腰酸背痛……我是不是要寿终正寝了……”

“不是哦，malleus。”我看着他因为胸闷的缘故解开一颗扣子，两只乳房脱离了一些衬衫的束缚又爆出一些来，白净油润，在荧绿火焰的映照下更加晃眼，“你这是胸部太大了而已哦，穿上胸衣……其实也没有什么卵用，一天而已好好珍惜这种体验吧。”

我摸摸他的头安抚着他，完全已经忘了男人这种事情。起身后清清嗓子向一旁脸颊绯红的sebek郑重其事地说道：“快给你家少爷买d罩杯的胸衣。今日买胸衣，明日拿大衣，未来你就是少主身边大红人，silver都要管你叫大哥。”我对着sebek比了个拇指，听了我这套狗屁说辞，sebek青春期荷尔蒙冲动混合着作为家臣得重度责任感，驱使他奔着s先生小卖部就去了。

“哦呀哦呀，这样煽动好孩子可不好啊。”Lilia望着sebek远去的身影笑道。

“没办法，他去买胸衣肯定超好笑。”我继续揉起malleus软乎乎的手，欣赏他病态的美丽无法自拔。

穿好胸衣后的malleus也只是刚刚达到了“不太清爽但是能够自由行动”的级别。站起身来后能看出来身高没有一点变化，站在他面前帮他更衣的时候还会被怼在脸上的饱满肉蒲贴近到无法呼吸。午休过后的课程还是要上的，为他简单地束起头发后，没有实验课也就无所事事且拥有所谓的“鉴别臭男人”之眼的我自告奋勇做起了美女的随身小护卫。毕竟待在香香软软的少主旁边欣赏美貌可是今日限定的特殊事件，并肩走在一起的时候更是可以尽享余光所及的微乳摇绝景。

况且他还很强。

“malleus，那个家伙刚刚上课的时候在往你的衬衫缝里看呢。”

“刚才那个男人是故意挤过来蹭胸的，真是下流啊。”

“收好你想摸美女屁股的咸猪手啦，人渣。”

“不要抱着大腿没完没了啊，痴男子吗！”

……

“我说……”龙的美人啜一口红茶，叹息道，“诅咒的名单会不会太长了些，感觉有些夸张。”

“怎么会呢，我可是老老实实的把犯罪分子和嫌疑犯都记上去了。”我装着可怜无辜的样子试图博取他的信任，却被美人皱着眉头审视，我自知无趣，索性道出实话，“你不要打扰我公报私仇，我早就看几个麻甩仔不顺眼了。”

“麻甩仔是什么？”他一边啜茶一边眨着翠绿清澈的眼睛好奇的样子真是可爱动人。

“就是臭男人啦，调戏女人为乐的臭男人。”我看着他美丽的样貌又情不自禁地陷入到了桃色的意乱情迷状态中，就快要化掉的时候才回过神来继续气愤地说下去，“诅咒他们得一周痔疮也没有什么过分的吧。”

他听到那个词后愁苦地合上眼睛，放下茶杯语重心长道：“淑女可不能一口一句痔疮啊，太不雅了。”

“那你也不要顶着这副美女皮囊，当初提议这种类型的诅咒啊。”

美人听罢便开始讥讽阴暗地笑了起来。恶劣是会传染的，我也就跟着阴笑。龙寮的绿火也随之颤抖，见证着几个倒霉蛋被诅咒得一周痔疮的珍贵时刻。

到了晚上malleus就被塞到我的小破寮里，虽然lilia唔哩唔噜地说了一大堆套话，天花烂坠，大概是为了安抚malleus的内心，毕竟那家伙现在正托着胸，气得眼泪打转，头都别过去。Lilia的话翻译成简单一点的说法，大概就是：“这家伙太难顶了，在男人堆里放不住了，只好暂且安置到一个只有肉体同性的地方。”

“那你们把grim带走吧，别看他小猫一只，也是老色批了。”我拽着他的后颈将他拎起来，心平气和不怀好意地将他递给silver，就好像递一份便当那样随意，完全不顾及灰猫辩解的怒吼和吐出来的蓝火。

大概是被吵闹和争论不休进一步激怒了，龙的眼神也少见地显出凌厉和愠气，轻轻一吐便生出一团膨胀危险的绿焰，将grim耳尖的毛燎了个干净。众人包括我被此状震慑得不再发声，匆匆散去了。

我勉强拍到他的肩膀安抚尽力忍住耻辱眼泪的他，回忆着刚刚猛烈的情景又想起来一个问题：“你晚上睡觉穿什么睡衣啊……”  
“哦，那个不需要，只要记得放在什么位置……”他抹了抹眼窝里的泪水，说到一半又陷入了一阵茫然，没有继续说下去就向着离开的方向走去。

我只觉得困惑，隔着那层黑色柔软的皮革，抓住他的手，心情不禁焦躁不安，“你怎么了，二话不说就走开了。”

他转过头来，尖牙轻咬下唇，柔软的脸颊和耳尖飞上月的光泽和羞怯的红晕。

“我忘记睡衣早晨被Lilia收到哪里了。”

……

“没事，你可以穿我的。”

我总是在讨厌自己会在过于舒适的环境下说话不过脑子，如果他此刻向我表露出嫌弃的态度，恐怕连我死去的灵魂也会无处遁形，不得去到安宁的地狱。但他只是清浅地微笑着，轻启朱唇说道：“那就谢谢你了。”月光和红晕都不曾褪去，绿色透明的荧惑由夜幕滴落在漆黑的龙角，再流入他眼眸的最深处，一遍一遍地重复，他不是男人，也不是女人，他只是malleus而已。

但天知道我有多么希望他只是一个曼妙的女子，我可以借助性别的隔阂成为他短暂且不值一提的朋友，永远安定在这个不高不低的位置上直到我失去价值。可他是malleus，这使我的思绪混乱不堪，成了没有形状的色欲和脑浆，淋浴的龙头落下的冷水也没有办法冲散这种鲜艳的迷失感。

“洗完澡神清气爽！”我哼着小曲推开卧室的门，径直走向床榻坐到仍然穿着制服的malleus身旁，一边擦着头发一边打量着他看的书，还没有看清就被他合上化作光点消失在了眼前空间。

我对他的隐瞒感到不太开心，“又不是日记，只是书的话也不可以看看吗。”

那位美人低垂眼眸无奈道：“那就是日记。”

“啊……是我失礼了……”我尴尬到不敢再多说些什么，只好告诉他可以去洗澡了。龙别过脸去半晌没有说话，扭捏着并腿坐正眼神飘忽道：“我还不是很习惯看这副身体的裸体，感觉很奇怪……”

“这确实是个问题……你能接受被蒙着眼睛洗澡吗。”我想象了一番，稍微有点色情，只是内裤湿掉的程度而已。龙应该也想象到了，脸红得发烫直接拒绝了这种处理。

“你就陪在一旁就好了，有同性别的肉身待在旁边感觉就没有那么奇怪了。”他很快就恢复了平静，说出来一个并没有什么道理的解决方案。

“好诶，要不要我再给您提供端茶递水服务啊，小姐。”让我看美女泡澡简直是酷刑好吗。

他认真地思考后点了点头。我心想malleus是真的恶劣还很难伺候。

等我拿着给他穿的睡裙还有他要求的冰水进到浴室时，可以看到他泡澡的时候相当的自在，将如玉的躯体舒展在温度适宜的清水中，就好像之前说的不习惯的事情只是搪塞我的说辞而已。他见我进来安置好了更换的衣服和水杯，还相当欣喜地给冰水施了个保温的魔法，又示意我将他自己盘得胡乱的头发再重新绾一下。

“你明明用魔法也可以绾好的吧……”我不满地摆弄着他柔顺的长发，也开始羡慕起来他这份漆黑的美丽资本。

“如果不派点麻烦的活计只怕你会无聊吧，感谢我的这份慈悲吧。”但我不得不承认他以这副女孩子的姿态说这种话反而更加可爱了。

“哎……那真是谢谢您了，美女。这样可以吗？”我将镜子递给他，他简单地消去上面附着的水汽后端详起自己的发型。

“典雅简洁，我不讨厌这种。”他将镜子传至原位，又看向无聊而趴在浴缸边上玩水的我，轻捋我的头发对我说，“你手这么巧，为什么不把自己的头发也弄的好看一些。”

“我的头发不长，也没有你的那么柔顺，真是羡慕你……”他的手轻抚着我的后脑，像母亲那般温和，将深夜的我带往温柔乡那端的睡意，“你变成这副模样更加的美丽瞩目了……我讨厌那些臭男人盯着你看。”

“哦？那看着我的眼睛，人子。”他将影响我视野的碎发理到耳边，凑近至面前低语道，“你到底有多喜欢我。”就好像龙诡秘的细瞳真的可以参透摄取人的灵魂一般。

“……我喜欢女孩子的malleus。”

得到满意答复的他同我交换了一个绵长的吻。我就乖巧地趴在浴缸边上，心满意足地看着他结束过后喝下一口冰水来庆祝这份亲密接触的快乐。

“malleus泡着么久不会感觉泡晕了吗？”我关切地问道，心内却已然狂喜地近乎炸裂。

浴缸内的美人深深呼吸，抚着额头答道：“这么说起来……确实有点，是时候该出来了，水温也凉了许多……”

“不是水温凉了，是我给你下药了。”我再也忍耐不住那份变质的喜悦，指着舌头暗示他，“刚刚亲亲的时候，没什么特别的味道还是肠胃快速吸收的媚药和魔力抑制剂。惊讶于我的创造力和购买力吧，小姐。”

我尽可能地抑制住狂喜的情绪带来的颤抖，站起身来抚摸起那张漂亮但神色慌张地脸蛋，笑道：“等我去漱个口，回来还有更多事情要做呢。”

简单地清理一番口腔内残余的药品，再回过头来看，倚在浴缸内蜷缩的龙的腿间多了一条黑色的尾巴，黑色鳞片在水中散开绿色的偏光，不安定地摇摆拍打着浴缸底。

“是条可爱的尾巴。”我跨入到浴缸内，也不在乎温水是如何濡湿我白色睡裙的下摆，就跪坐在收起双腿的龙面前，探出手去摆弄那条变得僵硬的尾巴。揉起柔软末端的时候，美人的躯体也会跟着颤抖，大概是人类难以想象的敏感点，新奇令人兴奋，“真是下流啊，兴奋起来就会露出敏感的尾巴，这不就跟乳房和性器是一样的嘛。龙和人类一样不过如此嘛。”

他看起来没有什么话可以反驳的，或者说是因为药力和抚摸已经模糊了理智忘却了这回事吧。我也没有什么心情进行太久浅层的挑逗，用膝盖顶开他合紧的双腿，顺着尾巴抚向他大腿内侧。他本能地抵御危险一般地绷紧了身体，神色却还是像融化的苹果棒棒糖那样迷离，在我的脑浆里沸腾着冒出灼热的泡泡。

我一手撑在他的大腿上，另一只则从温水中抽出安抚弄湿他优雅的黑角与盘发，亲吻着他低下来的头颅和半阖的眼睑安抚着他紧张的情绪。

“不用害怕，我还是会温柔地对待，不会弄疼可爱的malleus的。”我揉着他的耳根说道，浓密睫毛下的细长绿眸恢复了些理智的神采，但还是蒙在朦胧水汽下，瞳孔不住地缩放颤动着，说不上来他是在兴奋还是沉溺于同身体一样滚烫的色欲中。

“不知道你是怎样认为的，”我撩拨起他那空气中挺立已久的粉嫩乳头，他便开始咬着食指呜咽起来，“男人总是喜欢像这样把玩饱满的胸部，甚至试图用乳沟来代替阴道，这种羞辱无趣的玩法多么愚蠢啊……”

我抬起头来看向他的脸，他极力地忍耐着，眼角也泛起生理的泪水，心底生出病态的愉悦。“你呢，malleus？你的羞红都到了耳尖，是在想些什么呢？”我在他耳根轻吹一口气，想帮他消解那份羞耻无力的热欲，却惹得他颤抖着仰过头去，躲开我的视线。

“不过没关系，你什么都不用想。”我捧过他柔和红润的脸庞，尽我最大限度的温柔去用舌头敲开他的牙关，去舔舐龙尖牙和分叉龙舌的滋味。

“你只需要度过这个快乐的片刻就好。”

就这样趁他沉迷于口欲之时托住龙的细软的腰肢，抚上他浸没在水中的蜜穴入口的花蒂按揉刺激着。他没有像我所想的那样有丝毫的不适，反而很自然地享受起来，亲吻也愈发地胡乱黏腻，我自己倒先成了难以呼吸的那一方。穴口能够感受到不同于水的润滑触感，试探的伸出一指摩擦起肉穴的上壁就足以激起他兴奋的神经，穴肉无自觉地收缩和加重的喘息就是最好的证明。龙不安定的尾巴逐渐缠上我的大腿，像是在撒娇地渴求更多，我便增加到两指。龙的兴致开关被彻底得打开来，不再压抑喉中的情绪，任由细微的呻吟和接吻时唾液黏腻的声音，伴随着尾巴在水下沉闷的拍打声，在不大的浴室内回荡。差不多在两次紧缩着内壁的高潮后，他将濡湿的手臂环上我的脖颈，大腿也夹上腰际，害得我上体不稳，栽入那个高大女人的怀中，不得不停下手上的动作，靠着四团软肉勉强做了缓冲。

龙对我不合格的取悦不满了起来，用尖牙咬破了我的舌尖。铁锈的味道在一瞬之间填满了味觉的感受，增添了感官上的刺激。龙显然是更加兴奋了，眼睛弯起漂亮的弧度，分享着那份血的味觉狂欢。我也无暇顾及顺着下颌滴落的血是如何永远地污染那件白睡裙和温水，仅仅是耽溺于这份暧昧的过程中，在尾巴鳞片剐蹭着大腿内侧皮肉的敏感中细细品味着龙那份无处发泄的触摸欲望。我亲吻着去舔舐他的上牙膛，让血的痕迹留在上面，变化抽插的指法，在一次次的呻吟和收缩中体味这份怪异的成就感。直到他僵硬地将我绞入怀中，因为敏感攀附至顶点不住地呜咽着，清浅地亲吻、恳求着我将手从抽搐的穴道中抽出，这场闹剧才算圆满收尾。

我本想起身去换水重新擦洗干净那具沾着干涸血迹的身体，但余兴尚未散尽的龙无论如何安抚都不肯松弛那紧张的身体。不知道是出于撒娇还是媚药的缘故，我们就这样埋在对方的颈窝里拥抱着，在温水里泡了十分钟左右后，他才肯松开，给我留下大腿上青紫色的龙尾绞痕，放我去做收尾的清洁工作。他自己则调节着呼吸和思绪，如释重负般地叹一口气便生出一团猛烈的火焰，直接把浴室的照明给弄坏了。最后我还是摸着黑给他套上黑色的吊带睡裙，扶着他走出浴室。

“这个睡衣已经没有办法要了……感觉像杀了人一样。”我看着自己湿漉漉还血迹斑斑的白色睡衣感到无比愁苦，玩的太大了。站在我面前的龙美人听闻此话，在衣服上轻轻一点，便立刻变得干燥洁白。

但这使我完全高兴不起来，“你不要再用魔法侮辱我的药剂了……”，我低下头去，支支吾吾地说道。

“如果只是魔法抑制剂的话确实没有那么奏效……但媚药确实很不错，”，那美人微微一笑，将我拉入他怀中，让我的脸埋在他d罩杯的胸中，“仔细听的话，心脏现在还在很兴奋地跳动着。”

我被他的大胸和话语哄开心了，抹抹因为小自豪而僵硬的脸，对他说：“既然这样就勉强对你好一点。你就睡在卧室里，我去睡谈话室的沙发。”

“不行，都要睡在卧室。”

“……我不想睡醒了看到猛男穿吊带睡裙。”

“那我可以早起一点。”

我无话可说。得到我默许的美女就抱着我躺在了本来就不大的床铺上，得意过头的他丝毫没有察觉我无心睡眠的情绪。

“我说……明天等你变回去就把这回事忘掉吧。”

“……为什么？”

“因为女孩子换了内衣就什么都忘了，何况那时候……”

“你也不再是女孩子了。”

fin.

无聊的日后谈

malleus：每次我想到你那副要吃掉我的样子我还真的有点后怕……

监督生：不是说让你忘掉嘛……

malleus：又不是那么容易忘记。

监督生：……真的吗，那真是抱歉了（擦冷汗

malleus：是假的。

监督生：淦。


End file.
